Lab Rats: A bad day for Chase
by shanzlol
Summary: summary fail again: Chase's day starts of early and thru the day it gets worse and at the end of the day the worst thing Father and son bonding: Mr Davenport and Chase bonding and brother and sister love! Ps my longest fanfic so far!


**Hey everyone I don't own anything in lab rats and this is my first lab rats fanfic**

* * *

Chase woke up really early one morning and went up to living room to check the time.

"What 6 am that is early" chase loosely said but before he could do anything els Mr Davenport came down the stairs and jumped back when he saw chase.

"Chase! what are you doing up so early. Are you ok?" he sleepily exclaimed

" ye im fine I just..." he got cut off by a yawn.

" ok do you want a cup of tea?"

" sure"

* * *

8:30 am

"TIME FOR SCHOOL" Mr Davenport shouted

" ok we are going" Leo shouted back

Leo, Chase, Adam and Bree headed of to school

* * *

10:55 am

"Hey,Chase what are you doing?" Bree asked

"I'm listening to Adam's conversation with himself but he keeps stopping in the middle of sentences."

"so. What is the point of listening"

"well it is break time and I have nothing els to do really. I'm going over there."

Chase was walking over there when he tripped and fell at Adam's feet.

"Wow bro are you ok" Adam said letting out a little laugh. He helped him to his feet.

" Ye im fine calm down" chase said a little shaken.

* * *

12:00

It was dinner time and chase, Leo, Adam and Bree were at a table eating.

"Hey Big D texted me. He is taking you three out to a ball game"

"seriously... so cool. Wait what is a ball game?" Adam asked being clueless as usual.

" I think it will probably be a baseball game" Leo said.

" cool so when do we go?" Bree questioned

" After school" Leo answered

Chase leant back and tipped the chair causing him to fall of the chair. Everyone laughed at him while Bree helped him up.

" Dude that is the second time you have fallen today" Leo giggled

* * *

3:15 pm

Adam, Bree, and Chase were in math class. Bree wasnt paying much attention, Adam was half asleep and Chase was asleep! The bell was about to go for the end of school and chase had to get out before it went.

" Chase get up! You have to get out!" Bree whispered as she shook Chase.

" What" he said

"Get out it's almost time for the bell to go!"

"Oh no.. Sir may I leave"

" Yes of you go" the teacher said

Chase packed up and walked out of the classroom. As soon as he was out he ran for his life out of the school and he got out just in time and all the way.

* * *

5:25 pm

"come on you three. Time to go to the ball game" Mr Davenport shouted

"coming" Adam and Bree shouted

"Chase are you coming?" Bree called

"Ye im coming" he said a bit sluggish

"We will take about half an hour to get there and the game starts at 6 ok come on" Mr Davenport explained

* * *

5:50 pm

"Almost there you three" Mr Davenport he quietly said

They arrived there 3 minuets later. They all got out of the car.

"Why don't you go ahead I just got to park the car." Mr Davenport quickly said.

Adam, Bree and Chase got out of the car and Mr Davenport went to find a parking space.

Chase went ahead in the direction of the stadium leaving Adam and Bree talking. Chase looked at the stadium and saw light flying up into the air and then a... BOOM. Chase covered his ears. The fireworks went of one after the other.

"aaa... It hurts... aaa" Chase tried to scream but he couldn't breath properly.

"AAAAAAAA" Chase collapsed in pain

"AAAA sombody..help..AAAA"

Mr Davenport joined Adam and Bree and asked " Hey where is Chase and..." but before he could finnish a big firework went of creating a very loud BOOM.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP ADAM BREE MR DAVENPOT...HELL...P

"Oh no the fireworks must be effecting his super sensitive hearing" Mr Davenport said running to find Chase with Adam and Bree on his heels.

When they got there they found Chase on the ground out cold. Mr Davenport lifted Chase up into his arms and carried him to the car. He raced the car home and carried him into the house.

"Hey how was the ball wow what happened!"Leo said shocked!

Mr Davenport lay Chase down on the sofa and put a blanket over him.

" ok Adam, Bree go to the lab and go to sleep and I will stay with Chase" Mr Davenport whispered

"will you stay with him all night?" Adam said in concern

"Don't worry Adam I will take care of your brother and I will stay with him all night now go to bed"

Adam went to the lab with Bree and to sleep

Mr Davenport put headphones and dark glasses on Chase before going to sleep himself.

* * *

11:55 pm

Mr Davenport was asleep on the sofa with Chase beside him. Mr Davenport woke up and looked over at Chase in concern. He sighed. He was so upset, seeing Chase in this state. He went back to sleep.

* * *

1:15 am

Chase was having a nightmare. He was screaming in his sleep. Then he suddenly woke up almost falling off the sofa. He noticed he was wearing his headphones and dark glasses. He took the glasses off and saw Mr Davenport sleeping on his legs. He stretched but accidentally kicked Mr Davenport. He woke up with a jump and turned his head to see who kicked him and he jumped up and gave Chase a hug.

"Chase! Thank goodness you are ok. I'm so sorry."

" hey calm down It's not your fault, Mr Davenport"

"yes it is please forgive me I'm sorry" Mr Davenport said ,close to crying

"Please don't cry and don't say your sorry."

"I should have known there would be loud noises at a ball game. I'm just so glad you are ok, Chase...Chase?!"

Chase had fallen asleep on his lap

"Good night, Chase" Mr Davenport whispered

"Good night Mr Davenport" He whispered back

Mr Davenport smiled and he both fell asleep!

* * *

Hope you liked it.3


End file.
